


(podfic of) Don't Tell Me, I Know This One

by neverbalance



Series: podfics of entanglednow's Milkshakes and Matchsticks [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, I know I got very drunk last night, and if at any point I threw up on you I would like to apologise, and possibly offer to buy you new shoes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Don't Tell Me, I Know This One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Tell Me, I Know This One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492961) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Length:** 17m 

**Download:** [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ftld8e8187a4oa2) (7mb)

Notes: Thanks to entanglednow for giving blanket permission to podfic, and to Dodificus for betaing. I have recorded the rest of what's out of the series, which is currently a work in progress, and will upload the parts as I get them edited.

I'm also posting a compiled podfic of however many parts of the series are currently finished, you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510906).

Happy listening!


End file.
